Hampa
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Sekilas yang benar - benar ada, sekaligus yang jelas untuk hancur tak bersisa.


Tetsuya termenung.

Dia hanya diam, memandang jendela yang menampakan kemendungan langit. Entah awan ingin sekedar bersimpati atau hendak mengejek, yang pasti Kuroko Tetsuya tidak peduli-malahan tidak sadar.

Sekumpulan gadis yang tak pernah absen menggosip, dari kakak kelas yang ternyata masih muda dua tahun hingga adik kelas yang cupu kebanyakan baca majalah fashion, siang ini mereka menyinggung topik manusia kasat mata di pojok kelas.

Katanya Tetsuya mungkin sedang musiman mogok bicara.

Dikiranya Tetsuya patah hati tidak dapat cokelat valentine, walau sekarang hampir sudah melangkah ke bulan empat.

Dipikirnya Tetsuya salah minum air dingin sehingga tenggorokan jadi serak - serak.

Gosip itu tiada akhir, bahkan bisa diduga sebagai gudang kekreatifitas anak - anak untuk mengarang cerita, baik atau buruk.

Toh yang digunakan bukan sebejad apa yang diduga atau berapa persen fakta yang membenarkan,

Tapi seberapa menarik cerita itu untuk didengar.

Se _something_ apa pun orang bercerita, nyatanya Tetsuya hanya melamun dan sama sekali tidak berniat merespon tanggapan orang. Pandangannya yang kosong memberi peringatan non verbal pada setiap orang : _aku sedang sakit hati. Jangan ganggu._

Lagipula sedari awal ia sudah diacuhkan, untuk apa orang peduli dengannya hanya karena masalah pribadi bersifat rahasia kuadrat.

Semua orang penghuni kelas hanya menggeleng kepala, tak mengerti dengan anak yang biasanya berwajah datar itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, pada dasarnya dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalah atau uneg – unegnya ke siapa pun.

 _Sebenarnya ia baik dan keras kepala, tapi di sisi lain memiliki pikiran yang tak bisa dibaca. Misterius. Berkabut. Terkunci. Terisolasi walau terasa nyata._

Momoi hanya memandang dalam diam. Cukup mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan olehnya. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu merecoki Tetsuya dan memasang - masangkannya dengan seseorang, dia turut andil dalam sikap Tetsuya yang aneh hari ini.

Dia adalah penyebab, dia adalah sumber, dan dia adalah biangnya.

Momoi Satsuki tahu meski belum ada yang menudingnya.

 _'Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan benar – benar terjadi.'_

" hei. "

Gadis itu mencoba menyapa, tidak menolerir tatapan Tetsuya yang masih hampa. Ia menggigit pelan bibirnya, Momoi merasa seperti berbicara pada mayat.

 _Memangnya kau berharap dimana jiwanya sekarang ?_

"Kau tidak bersama Akashi-kun hari ini ?"

Momoi tahu ini adalah pertanyaan tabu yang membuat keadaan─bisa - bisa─ menjadi lebih fatal. Tapi dia tak mau diacuhkan lagi, jadi mau tidak mau harus menanyakannya lagi. Ia sudah siap, meskipun harus dilempari seperangkat alat tulis bonus buku kamus sastra.

 _Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi._

" Akashi-kun... sedang bersama Maria-san , seperti kemarin. "

 _Benar kan ? Karena dia lelaki manly, yang tak pernah melukai perempuan._

 _Karena sebenarnya ia juga serapuh itu, sekaligus menjadi yang terkuat setelahnya._

Tangannya terkepal kuat, kukunya nyaris melukai tangannya sendiri. Momoi hanya meringis, mencoba memberi senyuman walau terpaksa.

 _Dia benar – benar salah mengambil keputusan untuk menanyakan ini._

"Tetsu-kun" Jeda sejenak, Momoi bingung mau bicara apa "Pergilah ke toilet, basuh muka, wajahmu terlihat kusut sekali."

Lelaki itu mengerti, dia tidak bisa melepaskan semuanya di sini.

"Terima kasih"

Ia pergi, meninggalkan gadis yang berdiri memandangnya sendu.

 _'Sebagai sahabat, aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini'_

Momoi keluar dari kelasnya, melirik balkon di depan sana yang menampakan sebuah pasangan yang sedang bercanda bahagia. Lelaki berambut merah itu tertawa tanpa dosa, sedangkan perempuan pirang disebelah hanya tersenyum kalem.

 _Senangnya jadi yang tidak tahu apa - apa._

Momoi ingin berteriak, ingin melempar sesuatu, ingin mengeluarkan paru - paru yang entah kenapa tiba - tiba meremat nafasnya.

Momoi melotot, dia yang tidak berhubungan merasa sesakit ini, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya ?

'Maafkan aku, aku yang memasangkan kalian, dan pada akhirnya salah satu dari kalian merasakan perih.'

 **"** _ **Semua salahmu, Fujo. "**_

Rasanya Momoi ingin menutup kedua telinganya.

Pemilik surai merah muda panjang itu berjalan, sengaja melewati koridor toilet yang terdengar isakan tangis samar.

 _Cintamu memang akan ditentang habis – habisan oleh dunia ini_

 _Di sisi lain, kau juga jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan_

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

Pertanyaan itu tenggelam dalam keheningan pagi. Tidak pernah terjawab, dan tidak akan pernah ada yang peduli akan semua itu.

Ini kisah yang terlalu dilematis, persahabatan yang salah satunya mengalami cinta tabu, dengan salah satunya lagi yang memiliki pasangan normal dan diterima semua orang.

' Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehku sebagai teman yang tak bisa apa – apa ? '

Momoi menatap tangannya.

 _Aku bersalah. Dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Note :**

 **Tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya ucapkan sebesar - besarnya kecuali ini :**

 **"MOHON MAAF"**

 **Maafkan saya (walau saya memang tidak pantas dimaafkan). Saya tahu saya sebagai Author teledornya sudah (amat) sangat keterlaluan.**

 **Note ini hanya berisi curahan hati, silahkan melewati jika tidak berkenan. Sedangkan jika ada yang sekedar iseng atau penasaran mengapa saya jarang update, silahkan baca hingga pertengahan saja.**

 **Untuk cerita kali ini, ini hanya gundahan hati saya di bulan lalu karena merasa otp di dunia nyata sudah karam (walau sekarang sudah bangkit, tapi sekarang mulai tidak stabil kapalnya (?)) Ini seriusan udah end, tidak ada sequel dan jangan berharap karena ini cuma gundahan hati seorang remaja aneh yang labil hingga tingkat naga (?) /tolong**

 **Saya hanya akan memberi dua kunci yang menyebabkan saya nelat publish, baik lama ataupun baru, karena walau ada macam - macam problema yang tak berakhir, semua sumber masalah utama tetap berasal dari dua kunci ini :**

 **"Tugas" dan " Kesalahan Teknis"**

 **Serius dua itu masalahnya.**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin memohon maaf lagi untuk " Give Me Inspiration. "**

 **Sejujurnya file itu sempat menghilang, walau ada kopian, jelas ketikan saya yang terbaru sudah hilang. Inilah maksud kesalahan teknis.**

 **Nangis ? Jelas.**

 **Saya mohon maaf sudah memphp semua reader dengan pengumuman di fanfiction bahwa saya akan update Agustus, nyatanya saya udah lewat setengah tahunan. Belum lagi saya telat untuk mengkonfirmasi ketelatan publish. Bahkan sekarang update cerita ngga jelas. *banting kalender***

 **Saya sempat putus asa untuk menyambung " Give Me Inspiration ", dimana itu sampai pertengahan cerita dan telah terhapus, kemudian saya melanjutkan ulang walau agak lupa dan tiba - tiba buntu dengan jalan cerita sendiri. Pada akhirnya, saya melarikan diri membuat karya yang lain.**

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya sudah menyiapkan (setidaknya) tiga cerita Akakuro, tidak termasuk cerita ini. Saya tahu itu tidak sebanding dengan 6 - 7 bulan keterlambatan saya, jadi saya memohon maaf karena hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan. *nunduk2***

 **Untuk " Give Me Inspiration ", saya tidak mau memberi harapan palsu, saya akan berusaha untuk mengetik kembali cerita ini. Saya usahakan membuat cerita yang cukup memuaskan meskipun keterbatasan kosakata dan keamatiran tangan saya. Jika bisa, saya akan publish secepatnya. Tapi sekali lagi, tolong jangan terlalu banyak berharap bahwa cerita itu akan cepat rilis kelanjutannya. Saya tidak menjamin.**

 **Untuk cerita terbaru, saya akan publish besok. Jam tidak menentu walau perkiraan besar adalah besok sore sampai malam.**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca cerita saya yang absurd dan sembarangan. Semoga pembaca suka, terima kasih juga sudah berkenan membuang waktu hanya untuk membaca note ini, beribu terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk kalian para readers.**

 **Sekian, selamat bermalam minggu !**


End file.
